


a villain's agenda

by arhat (plantmajor), plantmajor



Series: the hawkmoth saga [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack tbh, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Humor, Humour, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Ok Parent Gabriel Agreste, but only for a sentence, papa agreste once again being papa agreste, spoilers for 2x01, this boy... so oblivious.... save him...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmajor/pseuds/arhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmajor/pseuds/plantmajor
Summary: Butterflies, in this day and age, were a lot harder to get than he thought.(or, the one where Gabriel Agreste makes a list of things he needs to get done in order to become the coolest villain in Paris' history.)





	a villain's agenda

Butterflies, in this day and age, were surprisingly hard to get. It was really hard to find a cheap provider, and even harder to field off questions about why he needed 100 white butterflies within a day.

The first day (the day he swore he would get _revenge_ , the day he became the most powerful villain Paris had seen in ages) Gabriel realized that he probably needed to start preparing. He remembered thinking: “ _Okay. I’m Hawkmoth. Now what?”_

He had written out a list, a simple list about what he needed to obtain in the next week in order kickstart his career as the most successful villain that Paris had ever seen. It, as the woman who stole his heart used to say, was short and sweet and Gabriel had made Nathalie learn it by heart. It contained the following:

 

  * ~~Think of a cool name~~
  * Obtain 100 (preferably white) butterflies
  * Find the perfect place to ~~brood in peace~~ devise evil plans
  * ~~Actually figure out _how_ to coordinate those plans~~
  * Figure out a way to balance each schedule



 

It wasn’t much, but it was a start. And so, fueled by rage and pastries, Gabriel switched on his computer, and began to conduct the first thing on his list; the butterflies. After a quick Google search, Gabriel had realized that there was actually no such thing as completely white butterflies. Well, technically there were, but some looked yellow and others had black dots on each wing and it wasn’t really how he imagined the whole thing at all.

He could use a moth but he wasn’t a big fan (don’t let the name Hawkmoth fool you; it was just for the aesthetic).

Not only that, but butterflies were actually expensive and came with a lot of questions talking about _When is the event? What type of event? What color must the handler wear? What color envelopes do you want the butterflies in? Where is the event?_ and more. It got really annoying.

And! He laughed bitterly, the thought immediately turning him sour. Apparently (according to Nathalie, who he had ordered to take over the butterfly business), touching a live butterfly’s wing ups the chance of the the insect never flying again.

Gah, he’ll have to go back to the butterfly thing later.

Next item on his inventory; an evil lair. It had to _look_ cool, it had to _be_ cool, it had to _scream_ cool. It also had to scream _I’m a villain who feeds on adult and children’s negative emotions and manipulate them so they end up doing my bidding!_ So of course the color scheme was purple; not just because of Nooroo or his costume, but because purple was the total embodiment everything he had just listed.

After a quick fifteen minutes of sketching out just what he wanted the room to look like, he handed it off to Nathalie, who discreetly hired a small construction crew to build his lair. It was all kept hush-hush; not even Gabriel’s own son knew, but to tell you the truth, it wasn’t hard to keep the construction from him. The kid may know a lot of stuff, put if you slap a mask on someone close to him he’ll never guess who it is (Halloween was always hard).

“Father,” Adrien asked one day in the middle of development. “I understand you’re busy, but recently I’ve been hearing some strange noises. It usually begins after seven. I just-- I wasn’t sure if you were aware. It could be important.”

Gabriel had frozen up the second his son began speaking about the noises, but he almost immediately went back to his normal stature. “They’re doing some constructions near here. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Oh. Well, that explains the smells too. They’re a bit louder than normal then, aren’t they?” Adrien awkwardly cleared his throat. “Sorry to.. disturb you, sir.”

Approximately a week after that, the team finished, and Gabriel now had that lair.

The final item he yet to think of was how to balance between jobs (the jobs being founder of an extremely prestigious company and super villain ~~and dad~~ ). In order to diminish any suspicion of him being Hawkmoth, he needed to appear as if he were at two places at once, which was why he always made sure to make an appearance during an akuma attack.

(Not to mention Gabriel’s _ingenious plan_ that involved him akumatizing himself. After he had been ‘saved’, he made sure to tell Nathalie to arrange a pat on the back from himself at 7 pm.)

That was the easiest thing on his list yet, and all he needed to do next was go back to the butterfly problem. “Nathalie.” He said, ringing the buzzer in his office. “How is the butterfly search going?”

“ _What butterfly search_?”

Gabriel frowned, the creases on his forehead becoming more noticeable. “The task I assigned to you before the construction; to find the butterflies.”

“ _Why do you need butterflies when you can summon them yourself?_ ”

“...what?”

“ _You can summon them. Capturing or purchasing butterflies are not necessary._ ”

“Is this a joke? Wait, it can’t be, neither of us have a sense of humor.”

“ _I’m sorry, sir, i assumed you were aware of this._ ”

He sighed. “Thank you, Nathalie.”

“ _Yes, s--_ ” He cut off the connection before she finished, putting his head in his hands.

“Nooroo.” Gabriel called out firmly, not raising his head. He continued to stare down at the table.

“Yes, master?” Came the timid reply.

He looked up, meeting the big eyes of his kwami. “How is it that I was not aware of this.. Certain… power?” He asked, his voice soft, but both of them understood the real tone beneath it.

“I didn’t think it was pertinent.”

“Seriously? You’re-- really? Even after watching me spend two hours researching the absolute strangest facts about butterflies, you still didn’t think it was pertinent. I know now that butterflies can taste with their feet.”

“Well-”

“Nooroo, I renounce you temporarily.” He said, his voice a tone louder and he slowly watched as the purple deity was forcibly sucked back into Gabriel’s brooch. The man groaned. “Not pertinent?” He muttered. “You know what isn’t _pertinent?_ Knowing that butterflies don’t poop.”

“What?” A voice asked from behind him, and Gabriel turned around to see his son staring at him with a confused look on his face. For a split second, he was scared that maybe his son had witnessed everything that had just happened, but then Adrien continued. “What about butterflies?”

Gabriel sighed in relief, realizing that his secret was still safe and Adrien was still as oblivious about everything. “Nothing, Adrien. What do you need?”

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of feedback i got from the first part of this series was overwhelming! I didn't expect so much and I'm ecstatic that many enjoyed it. This has not beta'd, by the way, so there's probably some mistakes here and there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
